


theres one life to live (lets not waste)

by miraculousjayden



Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, but fluff ahead. my friends, cant say much more without giving away what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Chat Noir always trusts Ladybug, this time isn't any different than the others.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	theres one life to live (lets not waste)

**Author's Note:**

> lovesquarefluffweek2k20 Day 2 - Trust
> 
> ft. LadyNoir
> 
> slowly getting caught up!
> 
> you can find the prompts at the lovesquarefluffweek blog
> 
> lovesquarefluff.tumblr.com

Chat Noir had been spending the last five minutes following Ladybug. Well, more so of her holding his hands guiding him. Where she was taking him? Chat Noir is still stumped, confused. When they met up for patrol, Ladybug had asked if he trusted him.

She already knew he did.

Chat has explicitly spoken of his trust of Ladybug multiple times, now would be no different. So he replied instantly he did. He inwardly swooned when she gave him one of the cutest smiles he'd ever seen. All of her smiles were stunning and adorable. This smile felt different from the others. It seemed shyer Chat Noir would put it.

She'd pulled out a piece of cloth instructing him to put over his eyes. Telling him no peaking and hold on time. Ladybug scooped him up in her arms, taking off with her Yo-Yo. Chat Noir held on to her, not for life, but the content and happy being held by his Lady.

Sadly, his ride with Ladybug was over and she set him down on a roof maybe? Grasping his hands in hers, she led him. Once tripping, he stumbled into Ladybug, apologizing. She'd giggle and told Chat Noir not to worry and she'd always be there to catch him.

Her words causing Chat's heart to speed up, and a fresh blush flooding his cheeks.

Chat Noir felt both of them stopping, he nervously swayed in his spot waiting for Ladybug to speak about what was happening.

She gently let go of his hand disappearing and Chat's hand felt heavy. “Ladybug?”

“Just one second, Chat Noir.” He heard her moving about. Chat Noir stood where he was, hands clasp together.

Then he could feel Ladybug standing in front of him.

“You ready for your surprise, kitty?”

“Surprise?”

Not answering him, Ladybug stood on her tiptoes to remove the cloth. Chat's breath catching when he saw how close his Lady was to him. He gulped. She smiled at him, stepping away to allow Chat Noir to take in the scenery before him. Crashing on to him like a wave.

Just like he had done for Ladybug before, she had done the same for him, not on the same rooftop. But there were candles lit, two pillows set with a picnic basket in between them. And a cup with a red rose placed in it.

Ladybug plucked the rose from the cup, walking back to her partner. “It's not as fancy as yours was and it was a last-second decision but I hope you like it.” She shifts on feet not looking at Chat Noir.

An hour before they would have patrol Ladybug quickly gathered her supplies, which wasn't all that much considering she didn't have money, already spent on fabrics for a new project. Coincidentally, it was a gift for Chat Noir, but he didn't need to know since Christmas was a few months away.

Meanwhile Chat Noir could only stare open mouth. He felt extremely Ladybug went through all this trouble for him. Some would say this is simple or cliché, but to Chat Noir it was one of the greatest gifts he'd ever received.

His eyes scanned the candles. They appeared to be brought from home. His heart clenched. Startled when Ladybug retook his hand, giving him the rose. Hands gently curl the rose, he'd cherish this forever.

“Ready for your picnic, Monsieur Kitty?” She gestured to her basket.

Chat smiled, holding his arm for her take. “Only if I may escort the beautiful Ladybug to her seat.”

She took his arm, Chat assisted her sitting down before taking a seat on his pillow. Ladybug rummaged through her basket, pulling out the juice, croissants, and two slices of cake. Chat Noir had to stop himself from drooling. Not only did they look appetizing, but they smelled amazing along.

He licked his lips. “You wouldn't have gotten these pastries from a certain bakery have you?”

“If by a bakery you mean the one owned by Tom and Sabine, yes I did. Smart kitty.” Ladybug teased.

Chat took his croissant, biting off a piece, allowing himself to chew and swallow. Everything was wonderful, but one thing was gnawing at him. He was unsure to ask because he didn't want his question to come off unappreciative or rude. He tapped a finger against his knee. Well, he might as well go for it.

“Hey, bug?”

“Mmm.” Ah, she had her mouth full of food.

Allowing Ladybug to finish chewing, she wiped the crumbs off her mouth, staring in confusion.

“You okay, Chat? Is the food good?” Her brows pinching in worry, inspecting her croissant.

Chat flailed his arms. “No, no, the food is fantastic, you're fantastic.” He breathed. “It's just I'm a little confused.”

“Oh.”

He peered worriedly at Ladybug, his eyes widen when he sees Ladybug is sporting a blush. She nervously plays with her food. Picking off pieces.

Chat waits for her to respond. He'd wait here all night for her if need be.

Ladybug gulped. “The ah, reason I brought you here because there was something I wanted to tell you.” Chat stares in wonder as her flush spreads. As she continues to avoid eye contact, Ladybug scoots closer to Chat.

She takes a big gulp of air, her face determined despite her red cheeks, Ladybug turns to Chat Noir looking him straight in the eye.

And Chat heard the words he always dreamed of hearing but didn't think would ever hear.

“I love you, Chat Noir!”

Ladybug's eyes scrunched closed. Her fists clenching in her lap.

Chat Noir.exe has momentarily stopped working.

Please wait for reboot.

Reboot complete.

Blinking Chat gaped like a fish. Forcing himself to not jump up and start happy dancing where they were. He would scoop her in his arms as he spun around in joy. Ladybug said she loves him!

Him! Chat Noir!

He wishes he could call off his transformation to have Plagg pinch him to see if this was all a dream he would wake up any minute. Wait, but he needs to say it back too! Chat wouldn't want Ladybug to think he doesn't love her anymore or cause panic.

Without a care Chat tossed his croissant aside, grasping Ladybug's hand, her eyes finally opened again.

He smiled softly at her, leaning his forehead against hers.

Chat murmured, “I love you too, buginette.”


End file.
